Celos
by Pharkar Leton
Summary: Mi primer fic, de Hetalia para ustedes. ¿Que pasa cuando un Báltico siente una extraña sensación en el pecho...? No es nada bueno, conlleva a un trágico, pero dulce desenlace. No Lemon Ojalá solo muerte y extraños sentimientos.


**Pharkar****: Hola... les informo aquí, que esto no es del tipo "Lindo y adorable", si no que implica contenido no muy explícito de sangre y homicidio. Espero que les guste.**

_**Celos**_  
_**  
**_  
Queridos hermanos, ¿Porqué me hacen sentir así?  
Siempre los veo a ustedes dos con las Hermanas del Señor Rusia, ¿Se enamoraron de ellas? Pero si se enamoran de ellas, me dejarán a mi solo...

**No quiero estar solo, aunque tenga que eliminarlas, ustedes seguirán conmigo.**  
**  
**  
Idee un plan, Lituania estaba enamorado de la señorita Bielorrusia, así que ella debe ser eliminada para dejar paso libre a mi y mi hermano.

_Llegué a la habitación de la señorita Bielorrusia con educación. Toqué la puerta con suavidad y, al escuchar unos murmullos aceptables de que me permitieran entrar, me adentre en aquella habitación tan decorada._  
_La vi allí, mientras ella afilaba sus cuchillos con aquella expresión de pocos amigos implantada en su bello rostro. Ahora me doy cuenta de porqué mi hermano la ama, es muy linda._  
_-"Disculpe, señorita Bielorrusia, ¿Podría ayudarla por favor?"-Dije educadamente, haciendo una leve reverencia y acercándome a ella._  
_-"Como quieras."-Dijo cortante, mirándome fijo a mis ojos Amatistas, dándome leves escalofríos que recorrían mi espalda de manera terrorífica._  
_Me acerqué aún mas, tomando uno de los cuchillos y afinándolo aun mas de lo que ya estaba._  
_-"Disculpe mi intromisión, pero la curiosidad me mata."-Dije tranquilamente, pasando la hoja de acero por la mesa, dejando una leve marca en ella._  
_-"Que quieres saber."-Dijo mirando sus movimientos con atención e impresionándose por el gran filo que el Letón le había dado a su cuchillo. Llegaba a relucir de tanta afinidad en aquella hoja de gran filo._  
_-"Tu... amas a mi hermano, ¿Me equivoco?"-Dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, intentando que ella me contestara con sinceridad._  
_-"No."-Dijo, adornando su rostro con un ceño fruncido._  
_-"Me alegro, pero aún así el te ama, así que..."-Dije, posando la hoja de acero sobre mi cabeza y mirándola con la mirada mas normal que podía tener.-"Te mataré."-Dije, y me lancé a por la indefensa Bielorrusia._  
_  
_  
**Nunca me quitarán a mis hermanos de mi lado, son míos, nunca los compartiré.**  
**  
**  
La muerte de Bielorrusia afecto tanto a Ucrania, que esta ya estaba optando por ir a un psicólogo. Pero ella no sabia que le esperaría después de ir.

_Sentado, miraba como Ucrania salia con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del Psicólogo. Me acerqué a ella y le tendí mi mano, guiándola al gran auto que estaba no muy lejos de ambos._  
_-"Señorita Ucrania, no se preocupe."-Dije sonriendo falsamente, mientras que mi chaleco guardaba la misma hoja con la cual le quite la vida a Bielorrusia._  
_-"Oh Letonia... Me siento tan mal..."-Dijo tristemente, ocultando sus ojos con sus manos e intentaba inútilmente __de esconder las lagrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos._  
_Sentí una pequeña y ligera brisa de compasión, pero desapareció de inmediato al darme cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a uno de los lugares favoritos de la Señorita Ucrania. Ese lugar se consistía en donde fue su primera cita con mi Hermano Estonia. Varios arboles rodeaban un hermoso lago, del cual el brillo del sol daba reflejos en forma de arcoíris en aquel lugar tan poco conocido._  
_-"Señorita Ucrania, ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?"-Dije calmádamente, sosteniendo la mano de Ucrania contra la mía de forma suave y sentía como los sollozos de ella se hacían levemente mas sonoros._  
_-"P-por supuesto pequeño Letonia..."-Dijo vagamente mientras sollozaba, posando su mirada compasiva en la mía, seguramente mi rostro esta con la típica sonrisa nerviosa, muy común en mi._  
_-"¿Quiere que la ayude con su cara tan triste?"-Le pregunte un poco ansioso, sonriendo mas abiertamente y volteándome a verla completamente._  
_-"S-si pequeño Letonia, e-estaría muy agradecida por ello..."-Dijo sonriendo levemente, mientras que las lagrimas que trataba de ocultar salían libremente de sus ojos._  
_-"Pero antes, deberá olvidar a mi hermano, para eso yo..."-Dije, tomando la hoja de acero de mi chaleco y acercando su cuerpo al mio, clavando la fina hoja en su torso.-"Tendré que matarla..."-La gran sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, viéndome espeluznante._  
_Ucrania lo empujo de golpe, intentando correr hacia un lugar seguro, pero su herida le impedía estar de pie, y en solo cuestión de agonizantes horas, murió, dejando un gran charco carmesí en el verde pasto._  
_  
_  
**Ah... hermanos, ahora son míos... solo míos...**  
**  
**  
Enterraron los dos cadáveres de las hermanas juntas, mientras que mis hermanos resistían el gran dolor en sus pechos miraban vagamente las tumbas de sus amadas ya muertas.  
Yo les tome las manos a ambos, abrazándolos y mirando con una sonrisa complaciente en mi rostro hacia la tierra.  
-"Hermanos, estaremos juntos siempre, ¿Verdad?"-Dije con inocencia fingida.  
Ambos asintieron con la cabeza tristemente.  
Mi sonrisa perduro bastante, incluso después del suicidio de Lituania, que ya no pudo soportar estar sin Bielorrusia.  
Incluso, después de que Estonia cayera en depresión, del cual nunca me separé de su lado.  
Incluso, no se borró después de mi muerte, al ser descubierto de ser el asesino de ambas hermanas.  
Perduró, hasta el día en que fui enterrado junto a mis dos hermanos.  
Ahora vago junto las almas de mis hermanos, por ese bello paraíso, donde el sol nunca se esconde, el lugar es tan bello y siempre se tiene lo que se desea.  
-"Como dije, siempre estaríamos juntos."-  
Todo gracias, a mis celos.


End file.
